Forever Love
by AshleyBudrick
Summary: One-shot. PreDMC. After visiting Will, Elizabeth runs into James Norrington in the street, just after he resigns from his position as Commodore. -Norribeth-


Forever Love

Elizabeth retired her sword to her side, beaming. Her face was flushed and her hair was tousled. Her brown eyes were looking forward to the man she was soon due to be married, William Turner.

"How was that, Will?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Will brandished his own sword, a smile also on his own face.

"Great, Elizabeth," he answered, brushing a stray piece of his wavy hair that had fallen loose of the ribbon that held it back, "You make me proud."

Elizabeth's smile grew bigger, as she soaked in Will's praise. She felt very happy, and she looked down at the sword in her hands.

For several weeks now, she had been coming down daily to the blacksmith's shop to see Will. He was teaching her how to properly use a sword and to duel with one. This was unbeknownst to her father; she told him Will took her on strolls.

She was getting used to it now.

First, when Will had placed the sword in her delicate fingers, it felt strange, heavy and awkward. Her movements had been clumsy and unsure. However, as the days went by, she came acclimated to the sword, and her movements gained more grace and agility. The sword's weight was no longer a concern, she could attack, defend, and block with it just as if she was using a stick. She no longer tripped over her feet, her footwork she practiced late into the night in her bedroom.

"_I bet I could challenge anyone,"_ Elizabeth thought arrogantly, "_Even James."_

She hadn't seen James Norrington in a long time, since Will had freed Jack Sparrow from hanging.

Her father, at first had been disappointed in her decision to be with Will, and he often brought up James in discussion, but as time wore on, and Elizabeth proved not persuadable, he gave up.

"Well, I'd say that's it for today," Will sat his sword on the table, "Mr. Brown has some work for me to do. I don't want to be up all night on it."

"Alright," Elizabeth smiled agreeably, and she handed Will her sword. He took it and put it beside his own, then walked over to her, his hands encircling her waist, pulling her close to him.

Kissing her gently on the forehead, he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course," Elizabeth whispered back, a little playful smile on her lips.

"Good," Will leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. It lasted a few seconds until Mr. Brown walked in the door.

Elizabeth pulled back and they both turned to look at him.

"Will," Mr. Brown said, "You're going to get those things done for me, now?"

"Yes," Will answered faithfully, "I was just saying goodbye to Elizabeth."

Mr. Brown nodded and walked past them.

Will turned back to her.

"See you tomorrow," He smiled.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, taking her lace shawl off the table and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Looking at him one last time, Elizabeth turned and pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked outside onto the street.

It was late in the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Elizabeth began to hurry home. Her father would expect her back before dark.

In her excitement of her accomplishments that day, Elizabeth looked at her feet as she walked, and didn't see a man walking right towards her.

She ran into him, and stumbled backwards, jolted out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth cried, and she looked up at the man she ran into.

It only took her a second to realize who it was.

"James!" she exclaimed, staring at him.

James Norrington was dressed in his formal garb fit for a Commodore, including his white powdered wig and his tricorne hat.

A small smile came onto his face.

"Elizabeth," he said, but his smile faded as quickly as it came.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask. His troubled expression clearly getting her curious.

"I'm just going for a walk," James answered quickly, but his poker face in this situation failed him.

Elizabeth took one look at him and knew he was lying.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked, feeling true concern for him. Bravely, she reached up and touched his shoulder.

James looked down at her hand on his shoulder, mentally savoring the gesture in his mind. His love for her still burned as greatly as it had before she had left him for Turner.

He shook his head in response, taking her hand in his and removing it from his shoulder. He walked quickly past her.

But Elizabeth wasn't about to settle for the silent treatment.

"James!" she cried, "James… what is wrong?"

They passed the black smith's shop. James glanced at it, feeling hatred towards the one inhabitant who stole Elizabeth from him.

Elizabeth ran quickly to get in front of him, and she put both her hands on his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. Her eyes, concerned and sincere, bore into his own.

"You can tell me," Elizabeth said softly.

"I've resigned my position as Commodore," He said in one breath.

He watched Elizabeth's pretty face crumple in confusion.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I just have. I no longer have a place here that I enjoy. I'm leaving, Elizabeth," James answered truthfully.

He had enjoyed the position of Commodore, when he thought Elizabeth would be his. If only, if only she hadn't fallen off the fort during his proposal – he considered this many times – would things have been different between them?

Elizabeth shook her head, staring at him in disbelief.

"Don't do that!" she cried, "You can't!"

"It's already been done," he answered sorrowfully.

"Is it… because of me?" she whispered.

James couldn't bear looking into her eyes. He quickly looked away. He didn't want her to feel the burden. He solely blamed Turner.

"James!" Elizabeth raised her voice higher, "I'm sorry… if it's because of me…"

"It's not you," James snapped, getting enough bravery to look into her eyes.

"But it is," Elizabeth replied softly, "Who else could it be?"

"Elizabeth," He said, reaching up and putting his hand on her face, "I should have protected you when the pirates attacked that night. Do you think… if… I had stopped them from kidnapping you… things would have been different between us?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I don't know," she whispered, looking down.

Forcefully, James lifted her face back up, but she couldn't bear to look at him.

"Don't be afraid to look at me, Elizabeth," James whispered.

She sighed, holding back her tears. Her eyes met his own. Despite her wishes, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"I respect your decisions," James said nobly, "But… know… that I will always love you."

With that, he leaned in, and kissed her. It was the first time he ever had, and he kept it gentle, yet let it carry all the love he felt for her. Elizabeth let him. She savored the moment before he pulled away. James smiled slightly, caressing her face for the last time, and then he hurried past her.

By the time she turned around, he was gone.

His words echoed in her ears, accompanied with the pounding of her heart. Elizabeth touched her fingers to her lips, and stood, motionless on the cobblestones for quite a while.

She wasn't sure how long.


End file.
